Detention in the Fields
by darkangel1012
Summary: One shot:Harry and Draco have been fighting, again. So now, they've got detention: pulling weeds in the forest! Why? Well, Malfoys don't like manual labor and Potters are punished by anything. AND MALFOYS DON'T DO MANUAL LABOR! But they do something else.


One shot: HPDMHGPPRWBZ

It was hot. Too hot. Sweat was dripping off their bodies as they worked with increasing tempo. Faster and faster they went, urgently. All because it was too hot to day any more after these next 15 minutes of action. Draco panted heavily but he heaved himself up and unto his back. Harry was doing the same but collapsing on his stomach. They had collapsed on the forest grounds because they had detention for fighting again and it was too hot to be pulling weeds for so long.

"Tired Potter?" Draco asked smugly leaning on his elbows. They had been out since seven in the morning and now it was noon. Who knew pulling weeds would be so hard?

"You wish Malfoy." Harry replied softly from his spot before they went to sleep.

Harry soon woke up and found Draco still sleeping near him on the soft springy moss and weeds under them. He crawled to him when suddenly Draco moaned. Startled, Harry let out a strangled gasp and fell back on his ass. Draco's head shifted from side to side as he moaned passionately and Harry felt himself get hard at the sound. It didn't help that Draco was reaching down to touch his own aching bulge, even in his sleep. Harry groaned throatily at the sight and Draco awoke, panting quickly.

"W-What the hell!" Draco panted and Harry stopped his hand from grabbing himself when Draco turned to him. The blonde saw Harry's hand twitching in his lap.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked, _'He was about to jerk off… I know it!'_

"N-N-Nothing you need to worry about Malfoy." '_That stupid blonde…he knows….'_

"If you were getting off via me, I think I do." Draco sat up but with trouble seeing as his own shaft was pointing right up to Polaris from his lap. Harry laughed at his situation.

"Shut it Potter! At least I'm bigger than you!" Draco yelled and Harry stopped.

"Says who?" Harry asked with a smirk, _'You may be a nine from what Millicent was yakking about but you've got nothing on me Draco Malfoy.'_

"Me!" Draco retaliated quickly.

"You've never seen me. But you're kinda small compared to me if you only poke up that much!" Harry retorted and Draco fumed. He was one of the biggest in his year, hell his house!

"If you're so big, than let me see it!" Harry smirked and stood.

"Alright but I'm not hard right now." Harry warned, fingering his belt.

"If you're so damn cocky go for it. You should have no problems. Yes that pun was intended Potter." With a quick zip, click and swoosh, Harry was left in only his button down shirt but you still saw his healthy 10 ½ inches staring at Draco.

"Wait, you're not hard?!" Draco pointed rudely and Harry nodded smugly.

"Yup. It's your turn Malfoy." Harry got on all fours and crawled until his legs were straddling Draco's and his hands were at the Slytherin's belt.

"Potter…." Draco growled in warning but quickly felt a gust of breeze as Harry relieved him on the cloth.

"Damn you! Can't you leave a guy and his dreams alone?" Draco squeaked and Harry laughed.

"But, where's the fun in that? And I think I can help with the dream part…" Harry lowered his mouth to Draco's stomach and licked down to his right knee. Draco shivered deliciously before grabbing Harry's hair and pulling him to his face.

"What… what are you doing?" Draco panted and Harry grinned roguishly at him

"I told you, helping out with your dream problem Draco."

Harry licked Draco's lower lip and nibbled softly while using his hand to unbutton their shirts. Draco moaned again before pouncing on Harry and kissing him thoroughly on the lips. Finally, Harry got their shirts off and began to massage his taunt shoulder blades.

"Merlin… Potter…." Draco growled licking and sucking at his collarbone but then Harry rolled on top.

"We… we're doing this and you still call me Potter?" He sucked at his neck and nipples until Draco began arching his back for better access for Harry.

"Call me Harry…." the brunette whispered against the wet skin.

"Harry…" Draco muttered and was kissed by the boy teasingly.

The bare bodies rolled around on the ground fighting for dominance and finally the Gryffindor won again. Draco quivered deliciously underneath him along as Harry stroked licked and bit teasingly at his chest. His mouth went lower to Draco's abdomen and he began to stroke Draco's hardness at the same times. Draco's moans had Harry grinning and smirking by the time he had gone done to breathe hot air on his tip.

"Draco… I wanna make you cum… Now." Harry whispered, again on the hard tip that was already slightly wet with pre-cum.

"Do it." Draco gasped throatily and Harry kissed his lips naughtily while rubbing their groins together. The delicious contact made each of them moan into each other's mouths, causing them to grip each other's sweaty bodies even tighter and rub their groins even more. Harry broke off the kiss to lay kisses lower. Draco arched his back as Harry held his hips down and began to suck his hardness. Each stroke with his lengthy tongue was long and drawn out, making Draco feel ultimate pleasure each second. He moaned loudly until they heard a twig break. Harry's head shot up and Draco weakly looked to the right; who the hell wanted to interrupt them? There standing in the opening of the clearing was Hermione with a tray of food, looking at them blankly before licking her own lips in lust.

"Harry… It looks like you're doing it wrong." She walked over to them and knelt in front of Draco as Harry looked at her incredulously, she had long dropped the tray at the entrance of the clearing.

"What? I showed you how to do this. My technique is perfect!" he scowled but Hermione shook her head.

"No. I showed you with my lollipop in fourth year and you adapted it. Besides, if you two are going all the way," She bent down in between Draco's open legs, "You've got to do a dual job for quicker smoother entrance." She devoured Harry's pointer, middle and ring finger, giving each one a coat of saliva before going after Draco's dick.

"Fuck Hermione!" Draco yelled banging his fists into the ground while throwing his head back.

He had thought Harry was good… Hermione was wild with the way she was paying attention to every single part of his shaft while rubbing and tracing her nails lightly over his balls. Harry looked at his wet fingers and realized what Hermione had meant. He sat Draco up, halting his blow job, and nestled his wet fingers at Draco's anus while sitting behind him. The blond moaned loudly at that moment and Harry plunged a finger into the tight hole. Hermione held down his thighs as Draco bucked forward.

"I thought you were a sex god, Draco." Hermione purred and smirked at Draco's sweaty withering body as did Harry.

"The Slytherins don't have anything on us Draco." He told the blond, who nodded vigorously before moaning again as Hermione continued her assault on his dick and Harry began to scissor his fingers.

"Fucking Gryffindors!" Draco panted as he released into Hermione's mouth, who sucked it clean and sat there wiping her mouth with a grin. Harry stopped his fingers movement to stare at the panting drowsy eyed Draco.

"That's it…. I'm only hooking up… with Gryffindors from now on!" he exclaimed and Harry grinned.

"There's still me Draco…" He muttered before licking his ear's shell and Draco's eyes shot open.

"Hoshit…" He breathed.

"Keep him busy as I prep him 'Mione?" Harry asked as he kissed Draco's neck.

"As always." Hermione said, unbuttoning her own shirt but she surprised even herself when she suddenly belched loudly.

"You know, that almost killed the mood. But you make it look sexy." Harry leaned over and gave his best friend a lustful gentle kiss.

"Thank you. Apparently Draco made me quite full." She removed her clothes and smirked at Draco seductively.

"You want me again? Come and get me." She crawled right up to Draco and caressed his chest with her book roughened hands.

"Bloody bookworm." Draco growled and brought her to his chest and kissed her passionately. Harry stared for a while as Draco prepared to enter his sex-ready friend but then poised himself behind the Slytherin just as he penetrated Hermione.

"Draco…" She moaned and her kissed her deeply before moaning as Harry came in through his backdoor.

"Holy shit Harry!" Draco panted as the extra push Harry gave him forced him deeper into the girl below him.

"Draco!" She yelled out in a passionate moan at that moment.

"Oh fuck Harry!" Draco called as another push came from behind and Draco realized he didn't need to do anything.

"Shit! Hermione!" Harry moaned when Hermione arms surrounded both boys and managed to squeeze Harry's ass.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

"Hermione!"

Draco woke up for real in his bed in his Head Boy room at around the time he needed to use to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat up panting heavily with a problem in his lap. He fell back unto his pillows and sighed. On his left, someone snuggled closer to him.

"What happened?" His eyes widened as he looked down to see Hermione's content face. But then he realized that his dream was really a replay of what happened yesterday. After coming in from the field, there was an immediate trip to the Head Dorms and a continuation of the activities. He sighed again and someone else moved on his right.

"Well, it seems like our Slytherin toy is having another problem." Harry said grinning.

"Want to go at it again?" If they did, it would've been time number four in two days.

"Gladly. But Hermione's middle." Draco said, pulling said naked girl in between them.

"Of course." She replied happily.

"What the bloody hell!" The three turned to find Blaise, Pansy, and Ron staring at them from Draco's open doorway.

"You were missing all day yesterday because you were fucking 'Mione and Malfoy!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well…" Harry started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you invite me Draco?!" Pansy and Blaise asked at the same time, obviously not liking that they missed out.

"Sorry. It was a heat of the moment thing." Draco explained sheepishly.

"Heat of the moment is right. That's how I found them." Hermione added.

"Orgy?" Harry asked hopefully while making room on the bed.

"Not enough room here." Hermione concluded but then Ron sighed and thought for a moment.

"The common room?" Ron suggested and everyone nodded gladly.

HPDMHGPPRWBZ

Snape had no idea why his co-worker was calling him to her classroom during his free break first period. He couldn't come up with any plausible conclusion except that maybe Minerva had wanted him to sub for her or something. He'd ask when he got there….

"Professor McGonagall?" He asked calmly as he entered the room full of Slytherins and Gryffindors and headed for the desk where Minerva was seated.

"Oh, Professor Snape. Have you noticed who is missing here?" A quick scan and he sighed.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini." He replied quickly.

"Can you go to the Head dorms and see if Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are there?" She asked, concerned and annoyed at the six students.

"Of course." He left the room with a swish of his cloak.

He rolled his eyes at his godson's stupidity. How and why do you skip the Deputy Headmistress' class! He called the password to the Head dorm painting and after a few steps, stopped. He stood shock still, watching his students with a mix of disgust, awe, wonder, and incredulousness. And on top of that, being as this was a man who had not gotten much in the recent years, realized that he was in fact thinking of ways to join in. He ran out and slammed the door behind him as sharp pants of breathe left his mouth and his hands twitched to grab something hard. Stupid students….

"Did you find them?" Minerva asked as he walked down to her classroom later at the end of class.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

"And? Why weren't they here? What had them so busy that they missed my class?"

"Believe me Minerva, they were very busy. But they are very much alive and well. So, there's no need to worry unnecessarily." Snape turned and began to walk away.

"Very… busy…? Oh…my…." She blushed at this implications. They hadn't been teaching teenagers for so long to not be able figure out what could keep students from class and was considered 'very busy.'

"Wait! All six were there? Together?" She called to him.

"…. Yes. And like I said, all were very busy." Snape walked faster out of the room as she sat and slumped in her seat.

'_All six students!'_ She thought, _'At the same time! That was-'_

"-the best damn morning ever!" Blaise said as the six walked down to their last class, Potions, all feeling content and satiated.

"Yeah… as good as yesterday even…." Draco replied, even though yesterday had left his sitting to be a little painful at times. Stupid Harry….

"Nothing will ever be better than yesterday Draco." Hermione said, nudging aforementioned boy, who blushed and merely entered the room with her.

"Unless we add some whipped cream, chocolate syrup and strawberries..." Harry mused following his two original partners.

The other three raised their eyebrows at this concept and merely entered with them. They noticed Snape staring at them weirdly. Draco and Hermione quickly concluded in their minds that the slam they heard earlier was indeed the door slamming, caused by Snape. The hid their knowing smirks from the others and took their seats.

"Today… we're doing a anti-hormone potion. Begin." He announced and waved his wand on the board to make the potion appear.

The six smirked at each other and almost immediately began touching each other. It was easy. Draco had been paired with Harry, Ron with Blaise and Hermione with Pansy. Snape ran out of the room (even though it looked like fast paced walking) in case they thought of having a freaky repeat of earlier on his desk or thought of involving the whole class. Hermione always knew that Harry and Ron would love Potions class and Blaise and Draco could say the same thing about Pansy. After today, they would bet their wands that this was now the case and now true. Which wands however… you choose.

* * *

AN: I have no idea was inspired this…It was random hotness that I thought would be nice. You never see/ read about this many people at once. I guess that's what attracted me to write this. You can flame all you want… but nice reviews will make me feel better about posting stuff like this. And this has been re-edited as of September 14, 2007.

Thanks to:

Various erotica books that have been best reads amongst my friends since seventh grade and to my friend Michael who, unknowingly but still did, let me know how guys like.


End file.
